


trying out a staff

by vampuletic



Category: Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampuletic/pseuds/vampuletic
Summary: this piece is about my ocs, anastasia and elsrin. elsrin is being shown by anastasia how to use a new staff.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	trying out a staff

Anastasia's cheerful motives run through her head. Elsrin knows she can do this, but it's still so new to her.  
"Cmon, you've done all this plenty of times, stop being stupid.", she tells herself. She's never liked using staffs, especially new ones, who knows what could go wrong?  
"Ana.. I'm afraid I might hurt you.", she says, worried, looking back at her mother figure behind her.  
"Don't fret too much about it, that's what I've learned in my years. Think of a wolf. It can be tamed, right? You need to know what you're doing, yes, but it's possible. A staff is the same. The calmer you are, the better your aim and the more likely it'll be to listen to you.", says Anastasia, sighing, because she's said all this before.  
"I remember that ice staff you gave me. I feel terrible for breaking it, Ana. It was something your mother gave you, and i messed up and broke it while using it. I'm sorry.", Elsrin says, her expression growing sadder.

"El, El, El. You think I care about that staff? My mother gave it to me, yes. I gave it to you for a reason. It makes me so happy that you enjoyed using it so much. I wouldn't have given it to you if I was worried about something possibly inevitable."  
Elsrin puts her new staff down for a moment, thinking about what Anastasia said. She looks at the flame staff, this type is new to her. She studies the gold engravings and patterns with, running her fingers along each tiny groove. Then, she hardens her expression and gives the tree that is her target a glance before she raises the staff in her left hand, ready for the impact.

She expected to be pushed backwards because she's so small, but instead she stumbled. This sudden surge of power, she felt stronger. She wanted more. Up she raised her arm once more. An orange, bright flame shot from the staff to the tree trunk, leaving a black mark where it had hit.  
Anastasia looks delighted with Elsrin. Elsrin is delighted with herself too. She wants to tell the whole world.  
"I knew you could do it, kid. I knew it.", Anastasia says, crossing her arms and smirking.  
"You just have to find it inside you. You look pretty tired, we should head home now."  
Elsrin nods her head and yawns, and the two head home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, it means alot!!


End file.
